


something wild about (having you in my arms tonight)

by EllaYuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Episode Related, Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Movement catches his attention, a splash of beige in the corner of his eye pulling him out of his thoughts, and he can’t help grinning.Well, I asked for a partner.He lets go of the lamp, smooth enough to not make it sway and fall over, and dances his way to Cas’ side.Dean feels like dancing. Cas gets roped in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28





	something wild about (having you in my arms tonight)

He doesn’t even notice it at first, his hips moving to the old-timey tune on the radio as he sweeps the floors in the main room of the bunker. He’s half-humming it, too, distractedly, his head somewhere in the clouds, enjoying the rare moment of peace and quiet. 

It’s not until something strikes a chord, a passage of the song so dreamily familiar that it makes him smile in something like contentment, like mischief, a thread of giddy happiness slithering it’s way through every corner of his heart. 

He drops the broom and twirls over to the corner lamp, a memory of a dream in his steps, and he dips it like he would an actual partner. Ah, what it would be like, he wonders, to dance with a real partner, someone who would fall into step with him, match his rhythm and his heartbeat. Someone who sees him, someone who knows him. 

Someone who...

Movement catches his attention, a splash of beige in the corner of his eye pulling him out of his thoughts, and he can’t help grinning.  _ Well, I asked for a partner _ . 

He lets go of the lamp, smooth enough to not make it sway and fall over, and dances his way to Cas’ side.

Cas’ eyes widen when Dean takes him by the hand and then wraps his other arm around his waist. An aborted “Dean, what-”escapes him, but Dean just dips him (as much as he can, Cas isn’t exactly light), and twirls him away. The bewildered look turns into a confused smile after a while, and Cas laughs, a short giggle that zings through Dean’s entire being like lightning. 

He spins Cas out while  _ ‘We’re not above birds,/ Let’s misbehave,’  _ croons  Irving Aaronson, and when he spins him back in, he does it hard enough to knock both of their breaths away. 

There are laughter lines at the corner of Cas’ eyes, new ones that Dean only now notices, and a few more gray hairs at his temples. The blue of his eyes is the same striking shade of sky blue as the day (well, night, but anyway, semantics, whatever) they met. (Dean’s always thought - in the very rare moments he even let himself think about it - that it’s a shade of blue that he could drown in, but he’s always discarded the notion as silly and Sam-like. Not something very  _ Dean _ , whatever the hell that even means anymore.)

There’s an amused huff, barely audible over the ending notes of the song, and a soft, “Oh.  _ Oooh _ .”, that normally would have had Dean’s hackles raise faster than a cat’s, but he ignores it. Yes, it makes him realize where his thoughts were slowly, languidly, going, but for once, he doesn’t feel embarrassed, nor self-conscious. He’s spending time having fun with his best friend, and he doesn't feel like he has to explain himself to anyone (not to Sam, or Jack, or even his own damn self).

He only feels like dancing.

He only feels like dancing _ with Cas _ .

And so, that’s exactly what he does, when the next song starts.

And even when that song ends and yet another, slower one begins. 

Dean keeps holding onto Cas, and together they sway and they sway and they sway. 


End file.
